mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Jassad Attqua
|world = Lune |status = Alive (as of Might & Magic X: Legacy) }} Jassad Attqua, sometimes known as Jatt or the hatchling, is a character in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith. He also appears in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Background The Dreamwright Jassad comes from the moon Lune, which is part of the alliance of worlds known as the Arc. At one point, strange reports came in about a planet where the people had abilities and technology far beyond that civilization's development stage, and Jassad was sent to investigate. He was given the golden ship and an instrument suit, which he could control through The Reference, an AI implanted into his head. But when he came close to the planet, he was attacked by an unknown foe, and the ship crashed into a lake. He managed to eject himself, but would have drowned if he hadn't been rescued by Hitch, a mountain boy that had set up camp on the beach. Jassad was unconscious, so The Reference took control of his body to tell Hitch that he would be with him shortly, but that "at the moment, his attention is necessarily focused elsewhere". Hitch, who believed that the golden ship was an unusually large egg, started to refer to the stranger as the "hatchling". The two were soon found by the soldiers from Diligence's caravan, which happened to be nearby. Pomponderant, a scholar that was traveling with the caravan, was intrigued by the man in the strange garment, and decided to bring both Hitch and Jassad with them. Jassad remained unconscious for a few days, until the instrument suit detected that his body had recovered from the incident. But to prevent memory loss, The Reference decided to place his mind in a sort of artificial coma. Jassad's body would walk around, but his mind was in storage. Since Hitch had been the one to rescue him, The Reference decided he could be trusted, so it told him of its plans and showed him how to unlock Jassad's mind, should this be necessary. The unlocking sequence was made by taking the first two fingers of his right hand and touching his throat, navel, and left shoulder. If Hitch performed this sequence in front of Jassad, he would repeat it, and his mind would wake up. Sadly, Hitch understood absolutely nothing of what the Reference had just told him, and didn't understand why Jassad kept copying his every movement. Jassad traveled with the caravan for months. Unable to make rational decisions on its own, The Reference continued to copy Hitch's movements, waiting for the unlocking code. If Hitch was out of sight, it climbed up on to the roof to gather solar power for the suit's batteries. Luckily, the instrument suit was capable of protecting its wearer from any threat, so the man was never in any danger. Following Hitch, Jassad eventually reached the crystal palace, where Hitch was attacked by Nury, a member of the caravan whose mind had been taken over by the evil Dubiel. Nury was defeated, but Hitch and Jassad fell through a portal and ended up in the Aulmad. Hitch fell into a hole while being chased by a noose woman, and Jassad obediently followed him. In a moment of weary despair, Hitch found himself idly repeating the gestures that The Reference had once shown him, and was shocked when Jassad started talking to him. With his mind unlocked, Jassad introduced himself to the boy, before chasing away the noose woman with a blast of energy and flying them out of the hole. The Shadowsmith Jassad needed to go back to his ship to complete his mission, so the two started to go south, towards the lake where the ship had sunk. They were traveling through the Aulmad, Hitch struggling through the forest on foot and Jassad gliding through the air above him. Jassad was using The Reference to find a path free of dangers, when he suddenly got a strange look in his eyes and fell unconscious to the ground. Before Hitch could go see what was wrong, he heard a group of facestretchers approaching, and had to hide. The facestretchers found the unconscious man and took him prisoner, planning on cutting off his face when they reached their meeting place. While following them, Hitch spotted a nearby group of flaymen. By using a trap-chain, he was able to trick the flaymen into going nearer the facestretcher camp, and when the flaymen attacked their ancient enemies, he managed to drag Jassad away in the confusion. Once Jassad woke up, he told Hitch that The Reference was gone - he was now as blind to the dangers of the Aulmad as anyone else. Eventually, The Reference returned, and they made their way into the Siccative, where Jassad decided to speed their progress by taking Hitch on his back and running across the sand. A group of trammelers sent illusions at them, trying to scare them into going the wrong way and ending up in their dens, but Jassad was able to see through the illusions and choose the correct path. When they passed into the Blasted Lands, they met up with Varve, one of the guards from Diligence's caravan. Varve had been lost, presumed dead, during an ambush, but had woken up in a ravine after the battle. Believing that everyone else was dead, he had decided to head home in the broken shell of one of the caravan's solar powered wagons. Since they were going the same way, Hitch and Jassad decided to travel with him. Stopping for a rest, the group dicovered a tribe of candlemen that had been massacred, the bodies and their belongings burned to ash. The only survivor was a young candleboy, hidden beneath a upturned wagon. Since they couldn't leave a young child alone in the desert, they decided to take him with them and give him to the first tribe of candlemen they came across. A few days later, they spotted another tribe wandering through the desert. Deciding not to announce their presence until the morning, they were woken in the night to find a flying craft attacking the candlemen's camp. Fire swept the ground as the ship flew back and forth, reducing the camp to ash. Jassad recognized the craft as a vessel of Bright Star, another alliance of worlds that was hostile to the Arc. He was about to fly up and engage the craft, but Hitch stopped him, pointing out that he stood no chance against a vessel like that on his own. Jassad had to admit he was right, and returned to the ground. Changing direction, the ship then flew straight towards the group, but was struck by a building thunderstorm, and became disoriented. The others prepared the wagon while Hitch picked up the candleboy, and they fled as the thunderstorm died. The group eventually headed to the nearby impery known as Tustable to find supplies, but the place was deserted. Hitch then remembered a warning they'd been given: the place had been overrun by a coalition of rockrasps and little winding men. That night, a group of rockrasps caused a wall to fall on the wagon, but the travelers woke up in time to evade it. They fled into the tunnels, where they discovered the ancient ruins of a very advanced civilization. Jassad was eager to explore this wonderful secret society, but Hitch reminded him that they still needed to find his ship. By using the Staff of Blue Light, Hitch accidentally activated an ancient statue that called itself Carverax. Bowing before the boy, it pledged to serve him for eternity. While exploring the place, Jassad fell through a magic portal, and when the others were suddenly attacked by a group of yeofolk, they followed him through. They emerged in a strange, red-skied world. Due to the heat and the occasional earthquakes, Varve concluded that they had ended up far to the south, in the Restless Lands, despite the fact that it was obvious to everyone else that they were no longer in the same world. They encountered a tribe of red-skinned people, and with the aid of The Reference, Jassad was eventually able to learn their language. They befriended the headman of the tribe, who gave them food and shelter. The peace was broken when one of Dubiel's armies came through the portal, but the group was aided by the villagers, and the enemy soldiers were soon defeated. The group was debating about whether to they should go home, or stay a while longer, but Jassad began to be plagued by terrible headaches. He decided to return to his ship as soon as possible. Returning to their own world, the group finally reached the lake. While Jassad was retrieving his spacecraft from the depths, the others spotted a dark creature sneaking up on him. Hitch rushed forward and hit it with the Staff of Blue Light, causing a flash of light that disintegrated the man. Hitch somehow knew that he had faced Dubiel himself. When his vessel had been raised from the lake, Jassad seemed to go insane, talking about destroying the Unseen Wall and eradicating the yeofolk and the candlemen. The others fled as the ship took off. Hitch and his friends ended up at the hearthstone of the candlemen, where the young candleboy was hailed as their tinderboy and leader. Hitch met up with Diligence and her caravan, which now included a strange young woman who called herself Eil do Mer. Their joy at seeing each other again was cut short when it was reported that Jassad's golden ship was drawing near. Eil do Mer revealed that she had a ship of her own, one that had sadly come under Dubiel's control. She could summon it with her amulet, and with the aid of the tinderboy's summoned lightning, she was able to regain control of it. Hitch and Varve were shocked when they recognized the vessel that had slaughtered the candlemen. The two vessels fought each other above the sand, but Bright Star's weaponry proved superior. The golden ship fell to the ground, and Jassad was unconscious. Eil do Mer explained to the others that Jassad's problem was that something on the planet made artificial intelligenes malfunction - this had allowed Dubiel to control her ship, and caused all of Jassad's issues with The Reference. With the aid of the golden ship's medical equipment, she was eventually able to remove The Reference from Jassad's head, and he was cured of his madness. Despite coming from two empires hostile to each other, the two explorers quickly became great friends. Personality Jassad was a very kind, polite, and friendly man, and an eternal optimist. He was inquisitive and intelligent, always eager to see new sights and learn new things, but easily distracted when he found something that intrigued him. He had a very charitable nature. When Hitch complained about how he didn't have an instrument that would let him fly and shield him from the rain, Jassad replied that "nothing would give me greater satisfaction" than giving him the suit, but sadly, it was attuned to his own somatic signature, and couldn't be worn by anyone else. When the group later spotted Eil do Mer's ship attacking the candlemen, Hitch had to talk him out of flying up and engaging it, despite the fact that he stood no chance against the superior weaponry. Might and Magic X Jassad can be found at the Goblin Watchtower (16,14) in Sorpigal. He came to the peninsula to study its fauna, unfortunately it is too dangerous for him so he needs some help. He is the third in the tavern. Gameplay He will ask you to take notes on the creatures you are fighting. Bugs As of version 1.31, the reward is bugged due a typo in QuestSteps.csv. Appearances Jassad appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright, Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith, and Might & Magic X: Legacy. Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X Sorpigal characters Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters